StrawHat Special Operations
by LunaForeverandEver
Summary: StrawHat crew works as small Special Agents Organization that are famous for their work in catching crimes in such different ways. This story will be mainly LuffyxNami.
1. SpecialOp:Rescue!

"Sogeking speaking. Target confirmed." Usopp said holding his earpiece. He was black gloves, black leather jacket that is zipped until his neck, tight black pants and black boots.

"Good. Is everyone in position?" The black haired woman, Robin asked. She was wearing a black turtle neck leather shirt that ends at the top of her belly button and a tight black leather pants. She was also wearing a long jacket that reached her calf, a high black boots that reached her knees and a black leather gloves.

"Hana-chwaaaaan! You'll always have a position in my heart!!" A yellow haired man named Sanji yelled. He was wearing black leather gloves, a black leather roundneck 3/4 sleeves shirt, a tight black leather pants and a black boots.

"Shut up, womanizer." The green haired man named Zoro retorted. He was wearing black gloves, black leather jacket that is zipped until his collarbone, and a black boots.

"Ahhh?? You basta-!"

"Okay. We'll start the mission in 10 seconds." Robin interrupted.

Everyone looked at their watched and started counting down from their position.

"5.."

"4.."

"3.."

"2.."

"1.."

"Commence mission!" Robin announced.

"That's my cue." Usopp said. He searched for his target through his scope.

"Hey curly brows." Zoro called out.

"What the hell's your problem, Marimo?"

"Let's have a competition who gets at the top first. The loser gets to obey the winner for 1 day." Zoro said.

"Sounds great. I won't lose, Shitty Swordsman." Sanji accepted.

"That's my line, Pervert cook." Zoro smirked. They started to emit menacing aura while laughing eerily.

"Sigh, it started again.." Usopp said while listening to his earpiece. "Hey, be serious now, okay?! I'm gonna start my duty in a moment! On your guard!" He once again looked at his scope and found his way to the control room.

"Here it goes."

As he settled the gun to his target, he pulled the trigger releasing the device that could let him control the cameras around the building. When the device reached the control area, the sniper took his laptop and typed the codes that could alter the cameras. The guards were not quick enough to notice the sudden change on the cameras.

"I already installed the altering device on the control area in the control room! It's your time to shine now, Hunter! Black foot!" Usopp said thru his earpiece.

"As expected of our sniper. It didn't take long." Sanji smirked.

"We can't let him take all of the spotlight now, can't we?" Zoro said positioning himself to jump. Sanji took a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket and lit the cigarette after putting it on his mouth. He blew off the smoke and said, "Yeah."

"Ready...set..."

The two firmly stood on their ground and...

"Go!"

Both disappeared from the ground and jumped at a high speed towards the top of the building. In an instant, they were already at the upper half of the building.

"Oh! You're slowing down, curly brow! Tired already?" Zoro said smirking.

"Cut the crap! I still have the energy to beat your fucking ass!" Sanji retorted.

"My, my, those two are very enegertic." Robin giggled while looking at her binoculars.

"And whenever those two are energetic, I always always ALWAYS have a bad feeling about it." Usopp said having cold sweats on his body.

"Well, let's leave it to those two. Let's change our position, Sogeking."

"Yeah!"

"Oh oh, ready to lose, Marimo?"

"Shut your trap, pervert! I ain't gonna lose!"

Both sprinted towards the top. It was when..

"Hey! There's someone below!!"

"What! Kill the intruders!"

Sanji clicked his tongue. They didn't expect an enemy to be there at the moment. Zoro took hold of his swords and when they reached the top, he slashed the screaming guard in front of him. At the same time, Sanji kicked the other guard who was with him.

"Hey! Do you two know the meaning of 'Infiltration'?!" Usopp angrily said thru his earpiece.

"It's not our fault, they were getting on our way." Zoro said.

"Putting that aside, we're going in now." Sanji said.

They opened the steel grating quietly and put it on the side.

"Oh, by the way Marimo, I won the competition." Sanji said.

"Huh? Were you blind? I'm the one arrived at the top first." Zoro retorted.

"Same goes for you, shitty swordsman! Can't you tell I was here first? Oh I see, you're dumb enough to calculate the distance." Sanji sighed.

"What the fuck did you say, pervert?"

"I said, you're dumb!"

They clashed their heads, neither of the sides are giving up.

"Heeeyyy!!! Stop fighting and do your jobs properly!!!" The two were caught off guard when Usopp scolded them thru his earpiece.

"What the f-"

"Quit screaming, Sogeking! I thought my eardrums were going to pop!" Sanji said.

They jumped through the hole and once they were inside, they quietly revert the steel grating back to its position. As they crawled their way in, they found another steel grating that emits light leading to a certain room.

"Oh? I can see a light from that steel grate." Zoro said quietly.

"Let's stop there. Maybe we can get useful informations." Sanji said.

Zoro moved towards the other side of the steel grate while Sanji stopped at the opposite side of Zoro, listening to the conversations below.

~~~~~~

"Hey, where is Boss?" A man asked.

"I think he's in the VIP room with his gang."

"I see. I gotta report to the Boss that his favorite prisoner is now within this facility alongside the other prisoners waiting to be sold."

"Shouldn't we be cautious? His favorite prisoner is quite famous."

"No need to worry. The prisoner is heavily guarded. He won't get away so easily."

"Oh, that's good to hear. Let's go report to Boss this matter."

~~~~~~~

"Well, that confirms one of the objectives of our mission." Sanji said getting another piece of cigarette from his pocket.

"Let's go." Zoro said stealing the cigarette from Sanji's fingers.

"What the hell, Marimo?!" Sanji asked angrily but quietly.

"No smoking during mission." Zoro replied.

"Tch."

"Sogeking, are there any irregular actions right now?" Zoro asked thru his earpiece.

"Nothing at this moment." Usopp replied.

"Up ahead is the Laser room. After that is the Hell Stairs leading down to the Prison Hallway." Robin added.

"Roger."

"Roger that, Hana-chwaaaan!!!"

They reached the end of the path. Zoro pulled the steel grating quietly and carefully so as not to create any careless sounds. He put it aside and jumped down. Sanji followed pulling the steel grate quietly, closing the hole where they came from.

"Now, this is quite the view." Zoro said looking thru his goggles.

"Let's see. Where the hell's the switch?" Sanji said putting his goggles on his eyes. "Oh! There it is." He added.

"Then, let's finish this up fast." Zoro said.

They carefully started passing through the first dozens of invisible lasers. Without breaking their concentration, they made their way through the middle of the lasers.

"Wait, curly eyebrows."

Sanji stopped his tracks at the middle slightly in front of Zoro.

"What the hell's your problem, Shitty Swordsman?"

"Look at where you're going, Pervy Cook. You're about to step onto a trap." Zoro said while maintaining his position.

Sanji took a peek at the ground where his foot is about to take a step. It took a short while before Sanji realized that he was going to step into a switch that may alert the whole building or maybe a trap that could injure them both.

"Crap. Sorry for that." Sanji pulled his foot back to where he is standing right now.

"Give me a break. I ain't gonna let myself get caught here, especially with you. If you want to get caught, do it on your own." Zoro said.

"Ahh? You sayin' something, stupid musclehead?"

"You heard me. Oh, you're deaf, I see."

"Just you wait when we arrived at that side, you bastard."

"When will you guys stop bickering even just for a few moments?" Usopp sighed.

"Fighting while on the middle of the lasers now? You both never cease to amaze me haha" Robin giggled.

They continued their way up to the last dozens of lasers.

"That was quite easy." Zoro sighed looking back at the millions of lasers they just passed through.

"Yeah." Sanji continued his way to the switch. "That was quite impressive. You didn't lose your way up to this point, considering from always the Lost Child Marimo."

"Huh? What the fuck did you say, Darts?!"

"I said what I said, Shitty Lost Child Bastard!"

"You wanna fight, Curly Bastard?!" Zoro unsheathed one of his swords and pointed it towards Sanji.

"Come on, Marimo Head!" Sanji taunted.

"Hey, hey! Stop it both of you!" Usopp called out.

Zoro took a step forward holding his katana over his head. He swinged his katana downwards ready to slash Sanji. Sanji took a step backwards and then...

"_Click_!"

Both of them stopped midway thru their tracks.

"Ara." Robin said while looking at her binoculars. Looking at his Binocular and realizing what made her said that, Usopp just stood still, processing what he just saw. His face was as white as snow while making a frozen, funny face.

"What...the...hell...was...that...sound?" Zoro said.

"Don't...tell...me..." Sanji stuttered.

They slowly looked at Sanji's back foot. Both of them became pale as they realized that they've stepped into something they've been avoiding since the beginning. A trap.

"Shit-"

"Fuck you, Clumsy Cook! This is your damn fault!"

Alarms rang throughout the building. In an instant, they were caught inside a steel cage which fell from above their heads. At the same time, ropes from the ground suddenly appeared and made its' way to the 2 intruders. Doors in the laser room suddenly opened and men with guns were running inside to look for their intruders.

"Secure their weapons!" A man instructed.

"Yes sir!"

"Tch! Don't touch my Katanas!" Zoro exclaimed. Sanji just stood helplessly while fuming in anger. A man approached their cage and eyed them from head to toe.

"Bring them to Boss."

"Yes, sir!"

Suddenly, a gas was released behind them. They struggled to break free from their situation but the ropes were tight enough to stop their actions.

"Crap, my eyes..." Sanji said. The gas immediately took an effect to the two. They tried to remain conscious but the gas was strong enough to knock their senses off. After a while, they became unconscious.

"What should we do, Robiiiin?!" Usopp cried turning his earpiece off. Robin just stood at her position with a grimace look on her face thinking of another plan. She looked at her watch and started to strategize. "Sigh."

~~~~️~~~~

"Urghh...where are we?" Sanji said regaining his consciousness. His eyes was trying to adjust to his environment. He realized that they were surrounded by dozens of equipped men.

"Wake up, Pervert Cook. We've got company." Zoro said. His eyes were intimidating and were focused to one certain person. Sanji followed his gaze and arrived at the man sitting at the far center of the room.

"Oh, you're both awake now. Good." The man which seems to be the boss said. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the two.

"What the hell were you two doing in my building? Who hired you?" The boss asked.

The two remained silent while looking intimidatingly to the Boss.

"You don't want to speak, eh?"

Later, strings suddenly appeared from the Boss' hands. It made its way to Zoro's neck and strangled him, leaving Sanji startled at what suddenly happened.

"Now, answer my questions or I will break his neck."

"Tch!" Sanji clicked his tongue. Sure, he would love to see Zoro meet his demise but not in this bastard's hands. He tried to come up with a good answer that would satisfy the man in front of him who was seeking answers from them. Not realizing that he already took longer time thinking up of an answer, the Boss became impatient.

"Let me tell you boys something..."

This caught Sanji's and Zoro's attention.

"Did you know that what I hate the most..." Sanji gulped at his words.

"...is making me wait." The boss suddenly tighten his grip and pulled the string towards him, making it harder for Zoro to breathe. He smirked at Zoro who was now becoming pale.

"Stop it, you bastard!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Tesoro-sama." A woman called out. This caused the boss to stop on his tracks. He looked at his back to find the owner of the voice who interrupted him.

"Hm?"

An orange haired woman suddenly appeared from the door at the other side of the room. She was wearing a red turtle neck dress that reached her ankles which had a slit that emphasized her right leg. She also had a fur surrounding her figure. She was also wearing a red high heels and her hair was in an updo style with a red flower resting at her left ear.

Even though they were in an unpleasant situation, Sanji's nature suddenly took over. He was dumbstruck at the woman in front of him. His hormones were raging and he was fuming with heart pheromones.

"Oh, Nami." The man named Tesoro said.

"Who are they?" Nami asked.

"Ah, just some rats that infiltrated a place where they shouldn't be." Tesoro replied.

"Hmmm..." Nami said walking towards where Tesoro is standing. She put her hands on her chin while looking at the Zoro and Sanji. She suddenly smirked when she stopped in front of the cage beside Tesoro.

"Leave them to me, Tesoro-sama." Nami said while smirking.

"Why?" Tesoro asked.

"I've been finding the right toys to play around. And they fit that role perfectly." Nami replied.

Tesoro looked at Nami for a few minutes before letting Zoro go.

"Don't worry, I will get informations from them also." Nami added.

"Fine then." Tesoro released the strings from his hands.

Zoro coughed and gasped heavily. Sanji, on the other hand, was not worried for Zoro at all. Instead, his focus was on the woman in front of them.

"Mellorriiiinnneee~I would do anything for you, my Lady~!!" Sanji exclaimed excitedly.

"Shut up, Curly Pervert!" Zoro shouted as he finally caught his breathe. "I refuse becoming your toy, bitch" Zoro added.

"Bitch, you say?! Don't call the lady with such vulgar nickname, you bastard!!" Sanji fumed with anger.

"Heh, sorry to say, you're already my property." Nami said still smirking at them. She took hold of her long baton and lifted Zoro's chin. "You would make a great toy, boy." Nami continued.

"Ahhh~! Do that with me also please~!" Sanji interrupted.

Nami pulled her baton away from Zoro and instructed the men around them.

"Bring them to Prison 25. I'll deal with them later." She said turning her back from the cage.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Well then, Nami. I'll leave the rest to you, my dear." Tesoro said while litting his cigarette up.

"Of course, Tesoro-sama. With pleasure." Nami smiled. She looked back and smirked at sight of the two being taken away towards their demise.

~~~~️~~~~

In prison 25, Zoro and Sanji were being locked up and tied up with chains at the wall.

"This is all your damn fault, curly brows." Zoro said angrily.

"I already said I'm sorry, Okay?!" Sanji replied angrily.

They continued to bicker for a few minutes before they got fed up and remained silent for another few minutes.

"But seriously, what should we do? Shouldn't Usopp and Robin be doing something right now?" Zoro said.

"I don't know. If they already came up for another plan, I wish they would hurry it up." Sanji replied.

"I agree. I refuse to become that woman's toy." Zoro said closing his eyes.

"Ah! Speaking of the devil! You called the lady a bitch!! I won't forgive you for that!" Sanji fumed again with anger.

"I don't care, Pervert. A bitch is a bitch." Zoro said calmly.

"What the f-"

"And that bitch is already here in front of you, ready to torture you." A woman interrupted. She was accompanied with 2 guards. She was now wearing a blue-green bra and a beige mini shorts with stockings. She was still wearing a fur around her but she was now wearing a black boots.

Nami gained Zoro and Sanji's attention immediately.

"Tch." Zoro was irritated.

"A goddess?!" Sanji exclaimed and was once again emitting his heart pheromones.

"How dare you called the Mistress, a bitch!" One of the guards yelled angrily.

"You will pay for that!" The other guard also yelled angrily. He reached for his keys to open the cell.

The guard approached them with a spear on his hand pointing towards Zoro. "Repent for what you said, Bastard!" The guard yelled ready to thrust the spear towards Zoro. However, he stopped at his tracks when he heard an unpleasant scream behind him. He looked at the source of the scream and his eyes widen at the sight. The other guard was now lying in the ground unconscious. He slowly looked at his Mistress seeking for an answer. Nami looked at the guard inside the cell with blank eyes.

"Who said that you could lay a finger at him first?" Nami said flatly.

"Ah...I-I'm...so..sorry..M-Mistress.." the guard said looking terrified at his Mistress' aura.

"Took you long enough." Zoro interrupted.

"Eh..?" The guard said.

"Whatever. I'm still angry at you calling me a bitch, Zoro." Nami said.

"Nami-swaaaannn!! I really couldn't contain my excitement whenever I see you!!" Sanji interrupted shouting happily with heart shaped eyes.

"Eh..? Mistress, what..what is the m-meaning of th-this?" The guard asked still petrified at Nami.

Nami approached the guard with a baton on her hands.

"I'm sorry. The truth is..." she suddenly swinged her baton at the guard's head making him unconscious from the strong impact. "...I'm really on this side." She added winking at the unconscious guard. She squatted reaching the guard's pocket searching for the keys.

"Hurry up. We're beyond the time limit already." Zoro said.

"Shut up." Nami retorted. She approached Sanji's cuffs to unlock them with the keys she found.

"Thank you, Nami-swaaaannn~!! Here's a thank you kiss for you~!!" Sanji pouted and attempted to kiss Nami but she stood up immediately and went to Zoro's side.

"Hmmmm..." Nami stopped and smirked.

"Hm? What kind of evil thought are you thinking?" Zoro asked.

"Hmmm...What should I do? Should I help the man who called me a bitch twice earlier?" Nami asked while smirking.

"What the-! Nami! Stop messing around!" Zoro yelled.

"No, no, my dear Nami-swan. A man like that should be kept to rot at prison." Sanji interrupted and smirked.

"I think you're right, Sanji-kun." Nami said. "I also think that he should say, 'Please forgive me, Nami-sama' while bowing for me to forgive him." She added.

"WHAT THE F-"

"Oh, oh, that would be a great idea, Nami-swan~!" Sanji added. Both Sanji and Nami had an evil look while giggling to one another.

"Hey! We're already damn too late for our schedule! It will be your fau-!"

"Ara, If we're already behind schedule too much, it would be because of someone who doesn't know how to apologize." Nami laughed evilly.

"Come on, Marimo Head. Do it already." Sanji also laughed with an evil look on his face.

"Tch!" Zoro just clicked his tongue.

~~~~️~~~~

Few minutes later, Zoro was set free from the chains that binded him.

"How I wish the others would have seen that." Nami said giggled.

"You're right, Nami-swan~ That scene was terrific." Sanji replied while also laughing.

"You bastards. I'll remember this." Zoro said while fixing his clothes.

"Oh, that reminds me..." Nami went out of the cell to get something from the guard she knocked down. She took the swords from the guard's back and gave it to Zoro.

"Here, Zoro. Your Katanas."

"Oh, Thanks."

"Come on! We're already behind schedule!" Nami shouted and ran towards the exit.

"And who's fault do you think it is?!" Zoro yelled angrily. He ran behind Nami with Sanji at his side also running.

"This way!" Nami ran towards the steel grate that they've found in the hallway. She opened the steel grate that was under the carpet and put it on the side.

"Oh, there's also steel grate here also, huh?" Sanji said.

"Yes, and this leads also to the Laser Room. Come on." Nami added.

Laser room. Both Sanji and Zoro thought. That led them to reminisce bad memories and it made them cringed. They both sighed and followed Nami. Sanji closed the steel grate behind him and crawled following where Nami and Zoro were going. A few moments later, they arrived at the end of the hole where the Laser room was waiting for them.

"And we're back here again." Sanji sweatdropped.

"Give me a moment." Nami said.

"Why?" Zoro asked.

"Just give me a moment. And don't you dare look. If you peeped, I'll throw you out of this building and charge you 1M berries." Nami said.

"You..." Zoro facepalmed.

"Don't tell me..." Sanji widened his eyes.

Not so long before she said that, Sanji and Zoro could hear the sounds of changing clothes. Zoro being Zoro, didn't mind it at all. However, his companion was quite the opposite. Sanji realized what these sounds mean and if he finds the source of this sounds, it would be heaven for him. Blood was now flowing from his nose due to his perverted thought. He was also panting heavily and his heart kept beating faster and louder. He couldn't contain his excitement anymore. In a slow motion, he turned on his back finding the woman changing her clothes behind him.

Fortunately for Nami, she was done changing her clothes. She was now wearing black gloves, a short black leather jacket with a long sleeves that is zipped a little and covered her previous blue-green bra that ended below her breast revealing her sexy figure and belly button, a mini tight black leather shorts, a fishnet stockings and a black leather high heeled boots that reached above her knees. Her hair was now in ponytail style.

Sanji became a stone at what he just saw. She was breathtaking. Zoro just sighed at the stoned Sanji.

"Stupid." Zoro said.

"Come on, let's hurry up." Nami said walking towards the lasers while putting her black with an orange lining goggles on. Zoro and Sanii followed behind.

"Be careful now. Look at your goggles." Nami said. Both of them turned their goggles on.

"Hm?"

"Oh? Is it just me or the lasers have multiplied?" Sanji asked.

"You're not wrong, Sanji-kun. Everytime an intruder gets caught here in the Laser room, they double the lasers up for a tighter security." Nami explained. "But..."

Suddenly, the trio smirked in a devilish way. "That won't stop us." Nami pulled her hair into a bun, Zoro cracked his knuckles, and Sanji fixed his gloves.

"Let's do this." Nami said starting to pass through dozens of lasers. Zoro and Sanji also followed behind Nami. When they reached the middle of the room, they suddenly stopped to scan for hidden traps. It was then they realized that spaces in between lasers have become slimmer.

"It looks like the spaces in between became smaller also." Sanji said.

"Now that you've mentioned it.."

"Eheh. Looks like it's my turn to shine." Nami licked her lips and smirked. Sanji and Zoro turned their attention to Nami at her words. Sanji once again had heart eyes at the Nami's actions.

"Oh, off you go." Zoro said.

Nami started bending her body such that of a gymnast. She swiftly passed through without hitting any lasers on her way. After a few moments, Nami finished her job. She reached the end of dozens of lasers without any sweat on her body. Hearts never left Sanji's eyes while he watched Nami did her thing. Zoro just smirked.

"Whew..Now then." Nami let out a puff. She approached the side opposite from the switch button.

"Eh? Nami-san, the switch button is over there." Sanji pointed towards switch button on the left.

"Ah, that's a trap."

"Eh?!" Sanji and Zoro said at the same time.

"You two were very lucky. If you were not caught due to that stepping trap over there and clicked the switch, you could have died from drowning and electric shock." Nami said calmly while sliding her hands at the wall on the right side. Both Zoro and Sanji shivered at the thought. They were silently thanking their God for saving them.

_Click_!

"Oh! Here it is!" Nami grinned. Billions of lasers disappeared at once and the door between the true and fake switch suddenly opened. "Let's go!" Nami winked at the two. Zoro and Sanji nodded and smirked.

"I fell for you more, Nami-san!" Sanji exclaimed.

They continued to ran down the stairs until they reached the last steps. Nami walked towards the device beside the door. She reached something from her in between her breasts and let out an id card. She patted the card onto the device and after a few seconds, they heard the door unlocked. She then put the card back in between her breasts.

"_Mellorrin_~! I want to change position with that card~!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Quit yelling, you stupid idiot! You're gonna get us into trouble again!" Zoro said angrily.

"Hah?!" Sanji replied.

"Stop that already. Come on, let's go!" Nami said running through the door. Both followed her behind. As they passed through the Prison Hallway, they could see women and children sitting in each prison cells they ran over. Nami had an emphathizing look, Sanji clicked his tongue, and Zoro had an intimidating look. They continued to ran down the hall, not anymore looking at the cells.

_I'll save you. Definitely_. Nami thought and wet her eyes with her tears. After few minutes of running, they finally reached the end of the hallway.

"We're here." Nami said. She once again took hold of her card and tapped it on the device beside the door. Both Zoro and Sanji approached the big door in front of them and pushed it hard to open. Their eyes adjusted to the dark and saw a man sitting at the far end of the room.

"Bingo." Nami said licking her lips.

The trio walked towards the bars that separated them from the man.

"You've really caused us trouble this time..." Nami said crossing her arms and sighed while closing her eyes. Zoro smirked while Sanji took hold of another cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

The man grabbed his hat hanging from his back and put it on his head. He lift his head and grinned widely.

"...Captain, Monkey D. Luffy-sama." Nami opened her eyes and looked at their Captain, Luffy.


	2. SpecialOp:Dance!

_"You've really caused us trouble this time..." Nami said crossing her arms and sighed while closing her eyes. Zoro smirked while Sanji took hold of another cigarette from his pocket and lit it._

_The man grabbed his hat hanging from his back and put it on his head. He lift his head and grinned widely._

_"...Captain, Monkey D. Luffy-sama." Nami opened her eyes and looked at their Captain, Luffy._

"She's damn right, Captain." Zoro said crossing his arms into his chest.

"Nihihihi~I've always put my trust on you guys that y'all can do it even without me!" Luffy said grinning.

The trio were startled and speechless. Sanji almost dropped his cigarette at his Captain's words. Few seconds later, Nami put both of her hands on her cheeks smiling and said, "Stop that, Captain! You're making me blush!" Both Sanji and Zoro smirked widely. Luffy just grinned widely.

"...is that what you want me to say, Luffy?" Zoro and Sanji shivered at the sudden change of tone of Nami. She took hold of her id card again from in between her breasts.

"Here we go, Luffy." Nami said tapping her id at the device near the bars of his prison cell.

"Eh...?"

They heard a click sound on the device and the bars started to open. When light reached where Luffy is, Zoro and Sanji cringed at the sight. Blood was streaking in Luffy's forehead and his hands were chained together. He was wearing a torn red shirt showing his well-toned muscular torso, a torn shorts that reached his knees, and a sandals that were on verge of snapping. His signature hat had various cuts. Cuts and bruises were visible on various parts of Luffy's body. His hands and feet are still in chained. _Looks like someone was tortured numerous times._ Both of them thought.

"You look terrible, Captain."

"You look like a shit."

Luffy just laughed at the bombarded comments of the two. The duo just sighed and sweatdropped at his action. Nami approached her Captain slowly while cracking her knuckles with her eyes shadowed letting out a murderous intent look. Luffy sensed the incoming danger and started producing large amounts of sweats all over his body. In front of him, you could see a fuming Nami ready to kill him even if he is her captain.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Luffy started tearing up.

"If '_sorry_' was enough, the world wouldn't need a police." Nami said in a sweet but dangerous voice twirling her baton behind her with a devilish look on her face. In an instant, Luffy covered his mouth as Nami stood in front of him.

_Condolences_. Zoro and Sanji thought.

"Hey, take it easy no-"

"Hah?" Nami looked behind her angrily. Zoro immediately shutted his mouth.

"You're still beautiful even when you're angry, Nami-swaaa-"

"Shut up!" Nami slapped Sanji with her baton. She looked back at Luffy, putting her baton above her head ready to smash her baton in his head. Luffy quivered, closed his eyes bracing for impact. Nami swinged her baton swiftly...

"Eeekk!"

But stopped before it could reach Luffy's head. Zoro and Sanji, who was rubbing his swelled cheek, was surprised at Nami's action. Few seconds have passed and Luffy was confused why his head wasn't aching at any moment. He opened his eyes and saw Nami's baton stopped inches before his head.

"N-Nami..?"

"I'll postpone this for later after we accomplish our mission. I wouldn't want my Captain running around disabled now, can I?" She smiled sweetly still emitting dangerous aura. Nami withdraw her baton, changed it back to its original size and put it on her belt.

"Wheeew...T-thank you, Namiii!" Luffy sighed in relief.

"But..don't think that I already forgave you, Luffy." Nami said in a low voice. Nami took a key from her pocket and unlocked Luffy's restraints on his hands and feet.

"O-okay."

"Sighh..let's leave that aside now. Here's your clothes and food." Nami gave the bag to Luffy.

"Oh! Thanks!" Luffy grinned.

"I'll tend to your wounds quickly after you change your clothes." Nami said going out from the cell.

"Just do what you're doing. We'll report whatever we have gathered on our way here." Zoro said arms still crossed.

"Okay! Go ahead!" Luffy said as he put out his clothes from the bag while eating the meat that he placed on his mouth a while ago.

"We have confirmed the prisoners that was sent here along with you on our way here." Zoro said with a serious tone.

"We also have confirmed one of our objectives that Tesoro is involved in human trafficking. We don't know when will he be selling those prisoners yet." Sanji added.

Nami paused. She thought back of a conversation of Tesoro with his clients that she eavesdropped.

"It would be tonight during the masquerade ball. There will be an alloted room for the auction." Nami said with a grimace look on her face. "And I have to attend that auction." She added and sighed.

Luffy stopped at the middle of changing his clothes. He knew Nami more than anyone else. She herself was a victim of human trafficking and slavery. He looked back past his shoulder to see Nami's face. He paused for a while before he continued changing his clothes.

"Don't worry, Nami. I assure you that we will save them all so..." Luffy said. He faced then and walked towards them showering himself with light. He stopped in front of the trio, in front of Nami.

"...smile now, okay?" Luffy grinned. He looked a lot better now. He was now wearing black leather gloves, a black leather suit that was zipped until his chest, a black leather pants, a pair of black leather boots, a long black leather coat that reached his calves, and a black hat that he put above his straw hat covering it. He also had goggles that was resting at the top of his hair.

Nami was startled while the duo behind her smirked.

"Okay!" She smiled.

"That's better!" Luffy said still grinning. "Would that be all of your reports?" Luffy added, looking at Zoro. Nami approached Luffy taking out her first aid kit. She started tending to Luffy's wounds.

"Tesoro is working with Shiki." Zoro said.

Luffy entered his serious mode. He squinted at Shiki's name. Shiki was a famous entrepeneur in the business world but little did the people know that he was also a famous underground criminal with a lot records of drug dealing, human trafficking, assassinations, and other more. What's more is that he's working with Tesoro, a famous bank owner, also with numerous criminal records.

"While I was imprisoned, I heard Shiki's name once. I thought I have misheard it but it's true." Luffy said putting his right hand on his chin.

"Now that you've mentioned it, did you heard about something during your imprisonment?" Sanji said puffing out a smoke from his mouth.

"Hmmmm...not much cause I was really tortured for God knows how many days." Luffy said, thinking back if he had missed something.

"Ah." Luffy said abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked while putting ointments on Luffy's wounds.

"That reminds me!" Luffy said hitting his left hand with a fisted right hand. "I want to save 2 people from the prisoners!" He added grinning.

"And who would that be?" Sanji asked.

"A secret!" Luffy replied.

The trio paused.

"Just two?" Zoro said.

"That's a big mistake now." Sanji said.

"Hm?"

"That should be "all" instead of just two!" Nami said puffing her cheeks out. "Right?" She winked then smiled.

Luffy paused for a while then smiled bigger. "Yeah! Sorry for that!" He said.

"That should do it." Nami said as she finished putting a bandage on Luffy's forehead. She then put her materials back into her first aid kit.

"Oh! Thanks, Nami!" Luffy grinned at Nami. She smiled back. "Anyways, why did you specify that you want to save the two that you were referring to?" Nami continued to fix her things.

"Oh, I want them to join our organization!" Luffy replied.

"Oho, so they've already got the Captain's favor, I see. I wonder who are those two." Zoro said looking forward to whoever Luffy was talking about.

"I think you guys would like them also!" Luffy replied grinning.

"Woah! Wait a minute! Are they woman?!" Sanji said eagerly.

"Well yeah, it's a-"

"HELL YEAH!! I'LL ESCORT THEM TO OUR BASE!! WAIT FOR ME, MY ANGELS!!" Sanji interrupted fuming with hearts. Typical Sanji. He was fired up.

"Weeell...Sanji's fired up so i'll leave that as that." Luffy said. Zoro and Nami replied _yeah, yeah_ at the same time.

"Let's see who those two are for later. Boys! You still know the plan, right?" Nami said. The trio smirked and nodded at the same time.

"Now then, resuming the mission in 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Recommencing Mission!"

~~~~️~~~~

It's 6 o' clock on the evening. An hour before the ball. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were on their assigned position aleady. On the auction room, Luffy was stationed on the lights area above the stage. Zoro was on the backstage hiding within the shadows. Sanji was dressed as a waiter on the ball. He disguised himself wearing eyeglasses and his hair styled back. He may have looked professional on the outside but he's ready to explode in excitement due to dozens of women wearing formal dresses. The trio each had an earpiece resting on their left ear.

"Sanji must be very happy right now haha." Luffy laughed slightly. He thought of Sanji's beaming face seeing numerous women on the ball. "Well then." He stretched his arms and legs and started jumping from one area to another. "Let's look for our target." He said silently to himself.

On the VIP room, Nami got herself dressed. She inserted a knife onto the belt on her right thigh and a gun on her left thigh which was covered with her long gown.

"Nami-sama." A butler called out. "It's time." He added.

"Yes, I'll be right there in a minute." She replied. She hid her earpiece in between her breasts. She took one last look from her mirror before putting her red with an orange lining mask that covered half of her face and went out grabbing her memento necklace with her. "Let us go." She said facing the butler. "After you, my Lady." He said.

At the ball, Sanji walked around giving drinks to every woman he meet. When Luffy arrived at the ball area, he hid himself behind a big pillar. He looked around and his eyes squinted and landed on to their target. He may be wearing a mask but Luffy knew it was him.

"Tesoro." He said angrily but quietly. His gaze followed Tesoro wherever he go. A butler approached Tesoro and whispered something onto his war. He nodded at the butler's words and this made Luffy's eyes squint.

Tesoro walked towards the end of the stairs and cleared his throat before speaking.

"A pleasant evening to you all of you. As the owner of the Gold Bank Corporation, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for celebrating the Gold Bank Corporation's 10th anniversary with us tonight. I hope that you relax and enjoy our masquerade ball. Thank you!" Everyone in the ball room clapped their hands after Tesoro ended his speech.

Sanji and Luffy stood still in their position, gazing intently at Tesoro but completely hiding their bloodlust towards him. However, it was not too long before their gaze were interrupted by certain someone clicking her shoes.

As Nami emerged from the shadows in the balcony, she walked towards the center of the stairs. Everyone in the ball room were fascinated by her beauty even though she was wearing a mask. And by "everyone", that also includes Sanji and Luffy.

She was wearing an off shoulder lace flower red evening formal gown with a long sleeves train and a red high heels. Her hair was put up on a messy bun, some of her hairs reached her bony clavicle and her red lipstick fitted her outfit.

Sanji, given his nature, was now fuming with lots of hearts coming from his eyes. "_A Goddess_?" He thought, still dumbstrucked. He almost dropped the tray that he was holding. If this wasn't a mission, he would've approached her and escorted her down the stairs in a blink of an eye. Luffy, on the other hand, stood still at his position with his eyes widened locking his gaze at the beautiful woman in a distance far from him. He felt his heart throbbed once, a bit harder than his usual. He suddenly put his right hand on his chest, questioning what just happened to his heart. His gaze never left Nami until she was escorted by Tesoro at the end of the stairs.

Nami started walking down the stairs in a slow but elegant manner. She was escorted by the butler who accompanied her to the ball room until they reached Tesoro, who offered his hand to continue escorting Nami down the stairs. She smiled sweetly, taking her role seriously.

"You're here." Tesoro smiled taking Nami's hand onto his, kissing the back of her hand. Sanji was now holding back his anger for touching "his" Nami-san. Luffy's eyes twitched at what he saw. He suddenly left his post into the shadows when he saw Nami smiled at Tesoro.

"Yes, Tesoro-sama." Nami smiled.

"Enjoy the ball. I'll go meet and talk with my other guests. Do come later at the auction." Tesoro said.

"As you wish, Tesoro-sama." Nami replied.

She walked around to find the perfect spot for her to stay and observe their team's target. As soon as she found her spot and settled down, Sanji approached her with a wine on his tray.

"Nami-swaaan, a white wine for an elegant woman such as you~!" Sanji said.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun. As expected, you recognized me so easily." Nami smiled as she took the wine from the tray.

"That wasn't true. I mistook you for a Goddess a while ago when you were going down the stairs." Sanji winked.

"Haha! You and your sweet mouth." Nami giggled.

"Well then, I hate to say this but I should be on my way now before we get suspicious to the others." Sanji bowed entering his role once again. Nami smiled and nodded.

Dozens of men approached Nami, showering her with such flattering words. Some of them were offering to take her to dinner and some wanted her hand for marriage. Others wanted to dance with her. However, Nami professionally denied all of their offers. She sighed and got caught off guard as an another man approached her.

"Quite famous, I see." A man said.

Nami was startled at the sudden voice beside her. She looked at the owner of the voice and what she saw was a black haired man wearing a black mask that covered half of his face, a black suit with a red neck tie, a long black formal jacket that reached his calves, a black cloak with a golden brochure resting at his right shoulder positioned to cover the left side of his body, a black gloves and a black polished shoes.

_I don't remember this man. From which family is he?_ Nami thought. She put a hand on her mouth like what the usual high-end Ladies would do and said, "That's not true."

"If you say so." The man smiled and stood beside Nami looking at the people at the center of the room.

'_Huh_?' Nami looked confused. '_No_ _sugary words?'._ She took a glance at the man beside her. He just stood tall beside her smiling at God knows where. '_He's kinda...different_.' Nami thought to herself. Suddenly, musicians in the ball played a slow, romantic song. Men and women took their position at the center of the room with their partners and started dancing slowly.

"May I have this dance with you, my Lady?" The man said putting his left hand behind him and offered his right hand to Nami. She hesitated for a while and looked at his hand. Soon after, she smiled sweetly and put her hand on his.

"I'd love to." She said. The man smiled back. He escorted Nami and stopped at the center. The man lifted her right hand up and he put his right hand onto her waist. They started to dance following the beat of music. The man looked at Nami intently but gently. Nami blushed at his gaze but she thanked the God for her mask covering her red cheeks. She looked away in order to hide how flustered she was because of what the man in front of her doing.

Unknowingly to them, they were drawing attention from other people. Men and Ladies were jealous hoping that they were the other partner of either Nami and the black haired man. Most of them were fascinated by how perfect they were.

During his rounds, Sanji had a glimpse of Nami in the middle. He suddenly followed her in hope of seeing her once again and maybe, have a moment with her again. But what he saw surprised him. A lot.

'_Nami-san...is dancing...with a man?_' Sanji can't believe his eyes. He knew that Nami wasn't the type of girl who would fall for sugarcoated words. So who was this man who made this _Iron Maiden_ to dance with him? And on top of that, she's smiling so sweetly.

Sanji's eyes followed them in every turns and steps they make when suddenly, he noticed something.

_"Hm? That's..." _

~~~~️~~~~

Amidst their dancing, Nami had a glimpse on the door that leads to the auction room. She suddenly remembered all of the prisoners that they saw and soon will be sold in that room. Unbeknownst to Nami, the man saw her frowned. He paused, looking for the right words to tell her.

"My Lady." The man spoke.

"Y-yes?" Nami was startled. She suddenly turned her gaze back to his partner with widened eyes.

"Whatever is troubling you, know that it will be okay. As long as you believe in what you prayed for. And as long as you believe in yourself. That's why..." He held Nami's hand firmer and stretched away from each other. Then suddenly he pulled Nami causing her to twirl around stopping in front of the man with her back facing his chest. She realized that their position looked like they were hugging as the man's arms were wrapped around Nami's waist holding her crossed hands in front of her. She immediately blushed at the sudden contact. His face moved closer to Nami's side closing whatever distance they have, reaching for her ears and his head almost resting at her right shoulder. He suddenly whispered something to Nami's ear which made her eyes widened.

"..."

After a few moments, the man moved his head back to its original position but his hands were still on Nami's. Nami still couldn't believe what she just heard. After being satisfied of Nami's expression, the man slowly let Nami go. Upon realizing the his intent, she quickly turned around. However, the man had already disappeared. Nami looked and walked around desperately finding him among the crowd. When she saw a glimpse of a man wearing a black clothing, she lifted her skirt and hurriedly chased after him.

'_Wait_!' She called for him at the back of her mind. When she almost reached his back, another man suddenly blocked her way and startled her that she almost fell on the ground. Luckily, the man who blocked her way caught her just in the nick of time. She once again looked at the direction of the man she was chasing but he wasn't there anymore.

"Nami-san?"

She then looked at the man who caught her.

"Sanji-kun?"

"What's wrong, Nami-san? You looked like you're in a hurry." Sanji said holding Nami with his left hand and a tray on his right hand. Nami suddenly became conscious of her state. She regained her composure and stood firm pulling herself from Sanji's arms.

"I-it's nothing. Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami said smiling awkwardly. '_This isn't good. I'm a professional. I shouldn't look like this. Get a hold of yourself, Nami!'. _Nami thought slapping herself in her own mind.

The black haired man looked at Nami with Sanji's silhouette from afar. He smiled and walked towards the opposite direction from where Nami was. He continued walking until he was engulfed by the shadows, disappearing within it.

It was 8:30 in the evening and the doors for the auction room opened.

"Everyone, thank you for waiting. It's now time for the most awaited event. Please enter the auction room and find your seats as we will be starting the auction at exactly 9 o' clock." A butler announced.

"It's time." Sanji whispered to Nami.

"Yes. Tell the others to get ready now, Sanji-kun. We'll now be entering the auction room. Execute the plan." Nami instructed.

"Roger, Nami-swan~" Sanji said with eyes overflowing with hearts. He then walked towards the auction room getting ready to execute their plan and delivered Nami's message thru his earpiece.

Nami followed behind Sanji, but paused for a while and looked back again at the direction from where the black haired man disappeared. The image of him whispering at her ear flashbacked to Nami.

"_Whatever is troubling you, know that it will be okay. As long as you believe in what you prayed for. And as long as you believe in yourself. That's why..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"...smile, okay?"_

"..."

"...Luffy?" Nami said quietly.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for such a late update. Thank you for reading this fiction! I'm trying my best for the characters to not get out of their characters so pardon me if sometimes they went out of their characters haha once again thank you for all who read and followed this story! Hope to see you next chapter!


	3. SpecialOp:Friend!

"Hey, shitty marimo." Sanji said in his earpiece.

"What the fuck do you want, pervert cook?" Zoro replied thru his earpiece.

"We're going in. Are you in position?" Sanji said walking thru the auction doors.

"Yeah, right from the start." Zoro replied.

Sanji doubted his words. Knowing Zoro, his sense of direction was worst of the worst.

"What's the room in front or beside you?" Sanji asked, hoping that his suspicion wasn't true.

"What..." Zoro replied looking at the room in front of him.

"...stock room?" He said.

"..."

"..."

"YOU STUPID, IDIOT, LOST MARIMO CHILD-!" Sanji exploded. He quickly clasped his mouth with his hands. He forgot that they were currently in a mission. What's more is that he forgot that he's currently an undercover waiter at the moment. People who were surrounding Sanji looked at him with a confused and startled look. He looked around and laughed awkwardly, thinking of an excuse how to escape his awkward situation.

"Ahem...Excuse me. Pardon me, Just some fellow stupid waiter that got on my nerves." Sanji said still laughing awkwardly, maintaining his composure. Veins were popping out on Sanji's forehead.

"What the fuck, curly brows?! You tryin' to make me deaf?! And what do you mean 'stupid'?!" Zoro yelled thru his earpiece. Another vein popped up at Sanji's forehead. This time, it's bigger.

'_I swear, I'm gonna kill you someday, you stupid shit.'_ Sanji thought, mentally noting it at the back of his head.

"Oh!" Sanji said. "My, my, Zorosuke-kun. That's not the attitude of a person asking for favor, now." He smirked in a devilish way.

"Huh-"

"You ran away in the middle of the ball passing to me all your remaining duties just because you're about to poop. That's not fair, Zorosuke-kun."

"Ha?! What the fuck are you sa-" Zoro was cut off again.

"Now, you're telling me that you forgot to bring a napkin onto the comfort room, then you went back to get it but you cannot control your poop anymore so you just pooped into your brief on your way back to the comfort room. That's not the best idea, Zorosuke-kun! What if you met the people from the ball?! How can I save you from your disaster now, Zorosuke-kun?!" Sanji said shaking his head side to side then sighed.

"You basta-"

Some of the people surrounding Sanji were laughing and giggling. Most of them cringed at the idea. Some moved far away from Sanji protecting their ears from another disturbing story of the waiter.

"Sigh, you're so hopeless, Zorosuke-kun. What shall I do with you..?" Sanji sighed leaving his post. He walked towards an empty area of the room. "Tsk, you stupid marimo! You're in the wrong area! You're supposed to be at the lights room!" Sanji whispered angrily.

"Oh shit-!" Zoro yelled.

"Sigh, that's why we don't let you go off on a mission alone because of your worst sense of direction!" Sanji added.

"Captain!" He called out.

"What's wrong?" Luffy said thru his earpiece.

"Are you in position?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, right from the beginning!" Luffy replied.

"...Good." Sanji hesitated and replied. "Marimo is still lost looking for his post. I'll go look for him, so just standby." Sanii instructed. He started walking towards the backstage.

"Alright-o!"

Many people have already entered the auction room. They took their seats waiting for the program to start. Luffy started looking at their target among the crowd. He shifted his gaze on the balconies and there he found him. He looked at him with furious eyes and his hands closed into fist tightly ready to punch him all over the body repeatedly.

Before Nami approached the room, she grabbed a device, clicked it, and hid it on her hair. As she was walking towards the door, she encountered a waitress on her way to deliver a wine to Tesoro's room.

"Ah, my Lady!" the waitress said.

"Is that for Tesoro-sama?" Nami asked.

"Yes, my Lady. He ordered for it a while ago." The waitress replied.

"I see. Let me do that for you." Nami smiled.

"Oh no! I can't make my Lady do some errands!" The waitress said hastly.

"It's okay, I insist. I won't let you get punished for my selfishness." Nami smiled sweetly, offering her hands to accept the tray.

"...as you wish, my Lady." The waitress hesitated at first but gave the tray to Nami. Before she could enter the room, Nami stopped at her tracks when the waitress called out for her.

"My Lady!"

"Hm? What's wrong?" Nami asked.

"Thank you...so much. To be honest, I'm really scared of Tesoro-sama. Which is why I was reluctant in delivering his order." The waitress said with a shy tone.

'Cute'. Nami thought. She smiled sweetly and the waitress could tell that her smile was genuine even though Nami's eyes were covered with her mask. "No worries, my dear. I'll be sure to deliver this wine to him. Now go and do what you want to do." Nami said.

"Yes, my Lady!" The waitress beamed and walked towards the opposite direction leaving Nami in front of the door.

"..."

She entered the room where Tesoro was staying. She silently locked the door behind her.

"Tesoro-sama."

"Oh, you're here. Come, sit beside me." Tesoro said.

"As you wish." Nami said. She put the tray beside Tesoro walked towards the sofa to sit beside him.

"Where are the guards?" Nami asked.

"Oh, I made them guard outside. In case something happens." Tesoro replied.

"Oh, my wine!" He added.

"Yes, I insisted on delivering it to you since we'll be together watching the auction." Nami said.

"Oh, I see." Tesoro said grabbing the wine with his fingers. He started taking sips here and then. Nami slightly smirked.

~~~~~~

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for waiting! It's now time for the most awaited event for this evening! The Gold Auction 2020! I, Tanaka, will be your MC for today."

The crowd applauded. Tesoro smiled while twirling his wine. Nami cringed but did not let Tesoro see her expression.

"It's starting already. Is Hunter in position yet?" Luffy asked thru his earpiece.

"Negative. I'm still looking for him." Sanji replied. '_Tsk! Where the fuck are you, stupid idiot marimo?! Don't ruin our fucking plan!'_ He thought while running through the hallway on the backstage.

_Buzz_!

"Hm?" Sanji stopped on his tracks. He put a finger on his earpiece. He then smirked and started running.

"And for our first product!" Tanaka announced. Men brought a cage covered with cloth at the middle of the stage. "A reindeer with a blue nose!" The men started pulling the cloth off from the cage. It revealed a little reindeer quivering in fear.

"How cute!"

"I want it!"

"That's mine!"

The little reindeer shivered at the comments of the crowd.

"Ohh..." Tesoro said in his seat while sipping into his glass wine.

"Starting price will be..." Tanaka read through his paper.

"...500,000 berries!" He said.

"700,000 berries!"

"800,000 berries!"

"1,000,000 berries!"

"3,000,000 berries!"

"5,000,000 berries!"

Nami felt restless. 'What are those idiots doing?! He's about to be sold!' She thought. Luffy silently observed everything at the stage.

"5,000,000 berries for the reindeer! Is there anyone who will raise higher than 5,000,000 berries?" Tanaka said raising his hands up. The woman who offered the 5,000,000 berries was eagerly waiting and hoping that there won't be another raise from other buyers.

Pounding heartbeat can be heard from Nami. As much as possible, she didn't want anyone from the slaves to be sold which is why they planned to start their mission right from the start of the auction.

'_Zoro!...Sanji-kun!..._'

She closed her fist tightly, far from Tesoro's view. She suddenly looked at her right closing her eyes praying for some miracles to happen.

"Last call for 5,000,000 berries!" Tanaka said.

The reindeer's tears fell nonstop. He felt hopeless at the moment. He readied himself for whatever the outcome is. He closed his eyes, refusing to accept what is just about to happen to him.

"Aaaand..." Tanaka lifted his hammer, ready to pound indicating that the reindeer will now be sold.

'..._Luffy! Please!_' She said mentally.

As the hammer was about an inch from the table, suddenly the lights went out. Everyone from the auction room was confused and they started to panic.

"What happened?"

"Why did the lights went out?"

"Security!"

Tesoro suddenly stood from his position.

"What's going on?!" He called out. He went to reach for his walkie talkie and dialed the numbers for the lights room. However, no one picked up his call.

"Tsk!"

On the sofa, Nami was quite surprised but smiled it off. '_Really now. A buzzer beater? Those idiots...'_

Luffy smirked and put on his foxy-like, white mask that covered his whole face with a red rope then jumped down the stage.

"Ahh!!"

"Who are you-?!"

"S-stop-!"

The reindeer who was shivering in fear opened his eyes to search for the screams that he heard. There, he saw a man with a long black leather jacket with a black hat and a foxy-like, white mask covering his entire face.

"W-who are..you?" The reindeer said still quivering.

Luffy turned to his back, now facing the reindeer. He squatted in front of him pushing his mask up to reveal his smiling face.

"Oh! You-!" The reindeer was interrupted when Luffy suddenly put a hand on his mouth. Luffy gestured a 'shh' towards the reindeer.

"It's gonna be okay now! We got you!" Luffy whispered loudly to the reindeer. The reindeer felt his eyes teared up again, not in sorrow but in relief. Luffy patted his head to comfort the crying reindeer and smiled widely.

"Hey, what's your name?" Luffy asked.

"Sniff...C-chopper." The reindeer replied.

"I see. Well then, Chopper! Let's have a talk after we get out of here! Remember, stay close to me and don't leave my side at any cost." Luffy said still smiling.

"O-okay...sniff.."

"Good boy." He patted his head one more time. He then withdrew his hand from Chopper's head, put his mask back to his face and stood up to face the crowd.

People who heard the screams turned their heads toward the source of the sound. There, they saw Luffy's silhouette through the dark.

"Who's that?!"

"Wait-"

"That mask-!"

"Oh shit-!"

Luffy smirked behind his mask. He then heard his earpiece buzz. He put a finger on his earpiece.

"Sorry for the delay. Got some trouble along the way." Zoro said.

"What happened?" Luffy said.

"Nothing. Just some flies that tried to get in my way." Zoro replied.

"Nihihi~as expected of our greatest swordsman!" Luffy laughed.

Tesoro, who was now fuming in anger, looked at the noisy crowd. "Now what?!" He yelled angrily. He squinted his eyes towards the stage. His eyes widened at the sight after it adjusted through the dark.

"That mask-!" He suddenly remembered the rumors that he heard about the masked organization. As if on cue, he breathed faster and heavier.

"Te...ro...ma..?"

"Tesoro-sama!" Nami said. Tesoro was very startled as he saw Nami suddenly standing beside him.

"A-ah?"

"Let's get you to a safer place." She said.

"O-okay." His gaze shifted from the stage to Nami for dozen of times. As he shifted his gaze repeatedly, he suddenly noticed a silhouette sitting on the sofa.

"W-who are you?!" Tesoro yelled at the shadow. As if on cue, the silhouette stood up slowly and walked towards Tesoro and Nami. When Tesoro's eyes had already adjusted through the dark, he stumbled at what he saw.

"Tesoro-sama?!" Nami said.

The silhouette had a womanly figure. She was also wearing a white foxy-like mask, the same as the mask of the man at the stage, but with a different color of rope and only covered the upper half of her face. She walked slowly towards Tesoro while the latter backed away.

"Who are you?!" Nami yelled. However, the silhouette remained silent.

"N-no! S-s-stop!" Tesoro said. As he started waving his hands in order to protect himself, his vision suddenly blurred. He immediately put his hand on his head to support it.

"What's wrong, Tesoro-sama?" Nami said with a worried tone.

Tesoro resisted the urge to black out but went out of balance and stumbled on the ground.

"Tesoro-sama!" Nami kneeled at his side.

"Wh...what's wrong..with m...me?" Tesoro said slowly closing his eyes. The last scene that he saw was Nami calling out to him with the masked woman approaching them. After a few seconds, he passed out. Nami stopped her cries, and stood up from her kneeling position.

"Hmm..." the silhouette said smirking.

"Well done..." Nami smiled and faced the silhouette. The latter then removed her mask, revealing her face to Nami.

"...Robin!"

"Glad to see that you're okay, Nami!" Robin said smiling. The two hugged tightly. "Oh, that reminds me..." Robin said as she let Nami go. She went to the sofa reaching for something and went back to where Nami was.

"Here, your clothes." Robin said giving pieces of folded clothes to Nami.

"Waahh, thank you very much, Robin!" Nami said grabbing the clothes and went to the other side to change her clothes.

"Did the boys see you in that dress?" Robin asked while smiling.

"Yeah, Sanji-kun did." Nami said while removing her dress.

"What about Captain? Did Luffy see you?" Robin asked hinting something within her tone.

Nami paused at her words. She suddenly remembered the figure of the mysterious man whom she shared a romantic dance few hours ago during the ball. Her face reddened in an instant.

"Nami?"

"Eh?! N-n-no! 'Course not! H-he's positioned here in the a-auction room right from the start!" Nami stuttered still blushing. 'Crap, I stuttered!' She was very flustered and vigorously removed her dress to continue dressing herself.

"Hmm, I see." Robin said while giggling.

'_No, that wasn't Luffy. That would impossible. Knowing Luffy, he always had trouble taking the role of a well-mannered gentleman. That's why, Sanji-kun always took up gentleman roles. That's right. That's really not Luffy. Pull yourself together, Nami! This isn't time for any romance!_' Nami thought while blushing as she continued persuading herself as her body automatically wore the clothes Robin gave her.

"My, my. It's a disaster down there." Robin said while looking downwards.

"Eh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's going on?!"

"The doors are locked!!"

"Are there any other exits?!"

"Out of my way!"

The crowd continued to push each other in hopes of getting away from their dire situation.

"Oh oh! What a disaster! This is fun! Nihihihi~!" Luffy said as hee took a black wallet from his pocket.

_Buzz_!

"This is Blackfoot. The slaves have been secured."

"Oh! Good work!"

"Ahem..."

"Ehhh...Surely, you lot already know what this mask represents by now. So..." Luffy raised his arms up to show his badge to the crowd.

"...You all are under arrest for Human Trafficking and Slavery! Resist and you'll get hurt!" Luffy shouted.

People from the crowd felt their blood drained from their faces. Every person in the auction room knew that when a criminal encountered a group wearing that mask, their chances of escape are equaled to zero percent.

"Woah...He's so cool." Chopper whispered to himself looking at Luffy's figure.

"Don't kid around! Do you think we'll obediently follow you?" Tanaka said pointing his gun towards Luffy.

Bacarat, who was one of Tesoro's underling, arrived at the scene and approached Tanaka from behind.

"Are you stupid? Do you think you can face us all with yourself?" Bacarat then snapped her fingers. Dozens of men suddenly surrounded Luffy and Chopper.

"Aahh!!" Chopper yelled.

"As I said. Resist and you'll get hurt." Luffy then faced Tanaka. He raised his hands and...

"Try me." Luffy smirked behind his mask doing a 'come on' gesture with fingers.

"Do it!" Tanaka ordered the men. In an instant, men attacked Luffy and Chopper. Chopper once again screamed in fear while Luffy just smirked. He readied his stance, sliding his right foot backwards and his left hand held his right arms.

"Gomu gomu no..."

The men had closed in their distance with Luffy and Chopper forming a barrier-like formation.

"...Gatling!" Suddenly, the men who were around them, flew in to the air due to the impact of dozens of fists they received from Luffy.

Everyone in the auction room was dumbfounded at what they saw. Of course, except Nami and Robin.

"...AMAZING!" Chopper beamed and his eyes sparkled. Unknowingly, Bacarat had found herself behind Chopper and Luffy. She raced towards them with her sword.

Ting!

Chopper suddenly looked behind to the source of the sound. He then was surprised. Bacarat's sword was stopped by another sword from a green haired man who was also wearing a mask like Luffy's but covered only the upper half of his face.

"Tsk!" Bacarat clicked her tongue.

"Cap't, your back's wide open." Zoro said.

"Ohh, Hunter!"

"Eh? H-hunter?" Chopper looked at Zoro's back with a confused look.

"Well, I knew you'd always cover my back." Luffy said to Zoro still facing Tanaka's direction.

"Heh."

Bacarat and Zoro clashed their swords. Bacarat then stepped back and pointed her sword towards Zoro. As she thrusted her sword towards him, Zoro changed his stance. He then repelled Bacarat's sword and flew in to the air. As the latter was moved backward due to the impact, Zoro took this opportunity to finish her. He ran towards Bacarat with his 3 swords.

"Santoryu Ogi..."

Bacarat tried to defend herself and braced for impact. Zoro closed in their distance.

"...Rokudo no Tsuji!"

"Aaahhhh!!!" Bacarat screamed in pain and fell down unconsciously. Zoro then sheathed his 3 swords and went to where Luffy and Chopper was.

"Kuh! You bastards-!" Tanaka sweared. He grabbed his walkie talkie phone and dialed numbers in it. "Dice! Are you there?!" He said but nobody replied on his call. "Dice?! DICE!!" He continued screaming.

"Ah, if you're calling that big, muscular masochist man, then he won't respond." Zoro said with a cool tone.

"W-WHAT?!" Tanaka yelled.

"I knocked him off. He was in my way." Zoro shrugged his shoulders.

"What the f-!"

"Nyahahaha! That's funny!" Luffy laughed.

Tanaka suddenly grabbed his gun and aimed towards Luffy's direction. He then fired his gun as he settled his aim. It reached Luffy's chest and he smirked. However, it didn't go as he planned. The bullet was deflected back at the side of Tanaka's head.

"That won't work. 'Coz I'm a rubber." Luffy grinned behind his mask. He then extended his arms towards Tanaka and went circles around his body to bind him.

"Atama Buso-!" Luffy said hardening his forehead.

"Eek-! Let go!" Tanaka said trying to set himself free but failed.

"Gomu gomu no..."

"STOOOPP-!!"

"...KANE!" Luffy smashed his forehead towards Tanaka's forehead. Due to the impact, a few seconds later, he became unconscious.

"You...what will you do if your mask broke?" Zoro sweatdropped and facepalmed.

"Weelll, don't mind! Don't mind! This mask is very tough. It's made to be impenetrable!"

"Good for you." Zoro sighed.

The crowd, who were watching everything on the stage, panicked. Screamed. Terrified. Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper was surprised at the sudden turn of events.

"You lot are quite loud." Luffy said changing his tone into a serious one. He closed his eyes and unleashed his skill as he suddenly open his eyes.

_Haoshoku Haki_.

Everyone on the auction room fell unconscious. The crowd who were screaming at the top of their lungs seeking for help was now lying on the ground due to Luffy's haki. Chopper, who was watching the scene, felt his jaw dropped. Zoro smirked.

"That's better!" Luffy said.

Nami sighed while doing a facepalm and Robin just said her signature '_Ara ara_' while giggling.

"Those guys...Really..." Nami said while reaching for her earpiece. She had already put her white mask on to cover the upper half of her face tied up with an orange rope.

"Captain! Everyone! Target has been secured. Get ready for transport." Nami said thru her earpiece.

"Roger!"

"Copy that."

"Robin." Nami called out.

"Understood." Robin replied. She crossed her arms ready to cast her skill. Suddenly, dozens of hands appeared around the unconscious Tesoro, wrapping him up to bind him.

"I'm ready." Robin declared. Nami nodded and once again reached for her earpiece. "Hana's ready. Captain, Hunter, prepare to catch target."

"Okay!"

When they saw the female duo on the balcony, Luffy extended both of his arms towards them. As soon as Luffy took hold of Tesoro with his left arm, Robin once again crossed her arms. Suddenly, wings made out of her arms formed at her back. She began to jump out of the balcony to fly towards the stage. Luffy's right arm swirled around Nami's waist securing her. Few seconds later, Luffy pulled his arms back taking Nami and Tesoro. His hands stopped as he put Tesoro on the ground and as Nami landed on the stage.

"Good work, Hana! Cat Burglar!" Luffy said.

"Thank you, Captain." Robin smiled. Nami, who was caught off guard when Luffy smiled at her, blushed as she once again remembered the figure of the mysterious masked man.

"Y-yeah, T-thanks..." Nami stuttered and shifted her head to its opposite side in attempt to hide her blush.

"Now then..." Luffy said approaching the unconscious Tesoro. His gaze became harder every step he makes towards him. He stopped in front of him. "We'll do interrogations as soon as he wakes up. Prepare the room when we get back." Luffy instructed.

"Roger." The trio replied in sync.

Chopper, who was still dumbstruck of what happened, was still speechless. He didn't know this people, except for Luffy, but they were willing to help him even if he's a stranger to them.

"I'll put sea prism restraint on target now." Nami said as she twirled the restraints on her finger.

The trio nodded.

"Ah!" As if on cue, Luffy suddenly approached Chopper. Zoro and Robin followed him with their gaze.

"This guy's one of the 2 people that I have been telling you!" Luffy squatted on Chopper's height and put his hands around his shoulders.

"Eh?" This time, not only Chopper looked dumbfounded, but also Zoro and Robin.

"Hey, Chopper! Join us!" Luffy beamed. They may not see Luffy's smile behind his mask but they could note in within his tone of voice. Chopper was speechless. He never thought anyone would say that to him, a blue nosed reindeer, who was always left out due to his pecularities. He was touched. Very touched. His became eyes wet as his tears were on the verge of falling down to his cheeks.

"B-but...I-I'm different." Chopper stuttered and tried his hard not to let his tears fall.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"A-as you can see, I have a b-blue nose instead of a r-red one. And I'm quite strange. I might scare you in the future and-" Chopper was interrupted when Luffy suddenly put his hands on the top of his head. He looked at Luffy with teary eyes.

"Who cares? You're our friend already! Let's go!" Luffy said. Chopper couldn't hold back his tears anymore and he bursted. He suddenly hugged Luffy tightly, saying '_Thank you_' dozens of time. Zoro and Robin smiled at the sight.

Nami, who was listening to their interaction, smiled sweetly. She then continued to do her job on Tesoro. As she was putting the sea prism restraints on Tesoro's wrists, she noticed something unusual on his pocket. Cautiously, she lifted the device up from his pocket and blood drained from her face. A bomb.

"Everyone! Get back-!" Nami shouted towards people behind her. As if on reflex, Everyone jumped far away from the stage as Luffy quickly grabbed Chopper.

**Boom**!

Dusts and rocks flew everywhere in the room. Luffy, who was protected Chopper from the impact, was the first to react.

"*_Cough!*Cough!_* Is everyone okay?!"

"*_Cough!_* that sucks." Zoro said.

"Yeah. *_cough*cough_*" Robin added.

They stood up and patted their clothes off from the dusts.

Hm? That's weird. Luffy thought. He scanned through his crew, only to find that someone was missing.

"Hey, Where's Cat Burglar?" Luffy asked with a slight nervous and worried tone.

"Now that you've mentioned it..." Zoro, Robin, and Chopper immediately looked for traces of Nami. However, they failed.

"Don't tell me, she wasn't quick enough to escape!" Luffy panicked and ran towards the direction of the stage. He found Chopper right in front of the stage.

"Ohhh! Chopper! Have you found her?" Luffy said approaching Chopper's side.

Chopper stood stiff facing the direction of the stage, his eyes widened, his face was pale, and his jaw dropped.

"Chopper? Hey, What's wrong?" Luffy asked. However, he didn't get any answers from Chopper. He followed his gaze arriving at whatever Chopper's looking. His eyes drastically widened and he paled at what he saw.

As dusts were already clearing, Zoro and Robin followed Luffy.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Robin asked. As they also couldn't get any answers from Luffy, they followed Luffy's and Chopper's gaze. Their expression were the same as Chopper when they saw what was on the stage.

Golds were everywhere in the stage. However, what was more unusual was there's something, or rather someone was in between it, covered with blood and arms legs were being held up with gold.

Luffy couldn't believe what he saw. He could hear his heart pounding stronger and faster. He trembled and then took a step forward and shouted at the top of his lungs.

...

"NAMIIIIII!!!!!"


	4. SpecialOp:Fight!

Chapter 4

_Golds were everywhere in the stage. However, what was more unusual was there's something, or rather someone was in between it, covered with blood and arms legs were being held up with gold._

_Luffy couldn't believe what he saw. He could hear his heart pounding stronger and faster. He trembled and then took a step forward and shouted at the top of his lungs._

_"NAMIIIIII!!!!!"_

"Ahahahaha!"

Everyone turned their head towards the source of the laughter. They dreaded when they saw whom the laughter belonged.

The person they thought was unconscious, was now standing beside Nami's body. Luffy curled his fists tightly and trembled in anger. Veins were popping from his face and hands.

"It's an honor to meet you, the famous StrawHat Special Investigation Agents!" Tesoro said loudly while grinning evilly, spreading his arms to his side then put his right hand to his chest, left hand behind him and bowed. "Especially you, my most favorite prisoner, Monkey D. Luffy." Tesoro opened his right eye to look at Luffy. However, the latter stood still.

"I'm still impressed. How did you managed to get away from me? Did you not like my hospitality?"

"You bastard..." Zoro hissed. Robin looked at Nami with worried expression. She then shifted her gaze towards Tesoro, her eyes were emitting a deadly aura.

"Ah! I see, it's because of this girl! Oh and by the way, did I hear it right?" Tesoro smirked as he walked in front of Nami.

"Hm!"

"Did you just call this woman, 'Nami'?" Tesoro grabbed Nami's chin harshly with his hand. His other hand were trying to reach for Nami's mask in attempt to remove it. Luffy felt his blood boiled in anger and he curled his fists tighter until it could bleed at any moment now. More veins were now also popping everywhere in Luffy's body. His eyes widened more drastically and he gritted his teeth.

Robin squinted her eyes giving Tesoro more deadly looks and readied her skill by crossing her hands.

"You son of a-!" Zoro, who was also fuming in anger, was about to unsheathed his swords but was stopped when his Captain made the first move.

"TESOROOOOO!!!" Luffy jumped in anger towards Tesoro lifting his hands up ready to punch Tesoro in the face. Luffy delivered his punch and once again, dusts spreaded along the stage. He panted heavily due to his anger. As the dusts started to disappear, he was surprised. His punch hadn't been delivered to Tesoro's face, instead was stopped by a golden wall.

"Argh!"

"Heh. You're not the only one who ate a devil fruit." Tesoro then used his golden wall to form a fist and punched Luffy hard. Luffy flew to the other side of the room.

"Captain!" Robin called out.

"Bastard...Tell me one thing." Zoro said stepping forward with his unsheathed swords emitting a deadly aura.

"Hm?"

"Why the fuck are you awake right now?"

"Ah, that. Sorry to tell you but I have resistance on any drugs." Tesoro smirked. "And also, I have a thing for spies. I can tell who are fakes." Zoro and Robin squinted their eyes. "That woman reeks too much of an undercover spy. She may have done well but that didn't cleared up my suspicion. However, she really did an amazing job." He smirked widely.

"Why's that?" Zoro asked with a low, dangerous voice.

"She really served her purpose as a bait for me to lure you all out. She was a very useful tool." Zoro and Robin felt their veins popped up. Zoro held his swords more tightly. "If she hadn't been working as a spy, she would be a f*cking U.S.E.L.E.S.S. tool."

"You f*cking assho-!" Zoro yelled and jumped forward ready to slash Tesoro with his swords. However, a sudden powerful impact drove Tesoro backwards. Zoro, who was on air, landed on the stage. There, Luffy was standing at where Tesoro was, the former was fuming in anger and smokes were emitting from his body. He was glaring to where Tesoro flew and was ready to unleash his skill to kill him. He took a glance at Nami, who was now at his side. It fueled his anger more when he saw Nami covered in blood.

"Nami isn't useless. Don't you dare talk trash about her when you even don't know anything about her. Moreover..." Luffy jumped forward towards Tesoro, clenching his fist. Tesoro, who have just recovered from Luffy's punch, crossed his arms preparing for his incoming attack.

"NAMI ISN'T A TOOL, YOU F*CKING BASTARD!!!" His fist reached Tesoro's crossed arms. However, the latter wasn't strong enough to block his fist. Eventually, his arms failed him and Luffy's fist reached Tesoro's face, punching him with all the anger he got. He stood from his stance and panted heavily.

"Hana, Hunter."

"Hm?"

"Take care of Nami. I'll leave her to you."

"Roger." Zoro stepped forward and he readied his stance in front of Nami. In an instant, he swiftly slashed his swords towards the Gold. A few seconds later, the gold crumbled to pieces, releasing Nami. Zoro then caught the falling Nami with his arms and jumped backwards. As Robin ran towards them, Chopper suddenly appeared beside Zoro.

"I'm a Doctor. Let me take care of her." Chopper said with a determined look. Zoro paused then put Nami on the ground and looked at Chopper.

"Please."

"Yeah." He then reached for his back and put his backpack at his side. He took a syringe out of his bag and shot Nami. Then he started suturing Nami's wounds.

Luffy took a glance of what's happening to Zoro's team. "Worried about them, eh?" He then shifted his gaze back to Tesoro.

"Argghh...you f*cking shit. You really dared raising a hand against me." Tesoro stood from his sitting position, small rocks falling from his clothes. "Don't worry, I won't let your friends get lonely. I'll keep them companied after I kill you. For now, they will do." Tesoro snapped his fingers. As if on cue, doors were either being sliced up or being destroyed by an unknown explosion. Luffy and his crew were startled as dozens of men entered the room holding either swords and/or guns.

"Ahahahahaha! Don't worry, I'll let them accompany you...!" Luffy shifted his gaze back to Tesoro, squinting his eyes more.

"...after I'll kill you!" Tesoro jumped towards Luffy while the latter readied his stance.

Zoro and Robin scanned the men surrounding them. Chopper panicked, seeing how many men there are around them.

"Hunter." Robin said while looking at Zoro.

"Yeah. I know." Not looking at Robin, he unsheathed his 3 swords putting one sword on his mouth. Robin nodded.

"Doctor." Robin then turned to look at Chopper. She caught Chopper's attention. "Save Nami, Please." She said.

"Don't worry, We'll protect you." Zoro added, his back still facing them. Chopper paused for a while and nodded with a determined look. He then continued tending to Nami.

"Hana!" Zoro called out.

"Hm?"

"These guys are my prey. Hands off."

"Hmh, understood."

"Now then, you lot! I'll play with you! Come on!"

Dozens of men raided towards them. Zoro then readied his stance.

"Kokujo..."

As the men were already within the range of Zoro...

"...O Tatsumaki!"

Screams can be heard echoing within the walls of the auction room.

"Ohoo, your subordinate is quite strong, I see." Tesoro said as he landed.

"He ain't my subordinate."

"Hm?"

"He's my friend." Luffy said with a serious tone.

"Friend, huh?" Tesoro wrinkled his face in disgust. He then remembered something that made his mood became worse. "Your so-called 'Friends' will only betray you when things go wrong. There's no such thing as 'friends' in this world." Tesoro said.

"There is." Luffy said.

"Hah?"

"We're the living proof."

"Tsk." Tesoro clicked his tongue and clenched his fists tighter.

"YOU DISGUST ME!" Tesoro unleashed his skill through his left hand. Waves of Gold suddenly appeared making it's way to trap Luffy. Luffy then stepped back and readied his fists.

"Gomu gomu no Gatling!!!" Dozens of fists tried to deflect the waves of gold, in which he succeeded.

"Keh!" Tesoro grunted.

"Are you done?" Luffy asked with a serious tone. "Then..."

"Busoshoku: Koka!" He then walked towards Tesoro.

"Gomu gomu no..." Luffy clenched his fists tightly. "...Jet Gatling!" Hundreds of fists made its way towards Tesoro. The latter tried to repel his attacks by making a thick shield of gold. However, it didn't stopped Luffy's attack. As the shield of gold crumbled, Luffy's fists continued its way towards Tesoro's body. The latter was blown away from the impact. Luffy then halted his attacks after few rounds of throwing dozens of punches. He later walked towards Tesoro's direction.

Suddenly, thick golds were on its way to Luffy and successfully grabbed him, trapping his next actions. However, Luffy didn't flinched at the sudden attack. It was like he was expecting this kind of attack from him.

"That's enough, you asshole." Tesoro said emerging from smokes and dusts that flew everywhere with cuts and bruises on his body. "I'll make you pay for that." He then created 2 giant soldiers made from golds. 1 giant made its way to Zoro and another made its way towards Chopper and Nami's.

"Really now." Zoro sighed in irritation. "This is too much of a pain in the ass." He added.

Tesoro continued creating a big hand holding a lance, pointing towards Luffy. "It's over now for you and your f*cking team!" As he snapped his fingers, the big hands threw it's lance and swiftly made its way to pierce Luffy.

Once again, the ground and walls shooked strongly due to the powerful impact Tesoro's attack made.

Minutes passed and he confirmed Luffy's body under the large rocks that fell from the impact. "Hahahahahaha-!" Tesoro laughed wickedly. "Don't tell me that's all you got?! You're the leader of an famous organization feared by many people especially those criminals! Your ancestors must be crying by now seeing your sorry ass losing! Well, it couldn't be helped! Because I'm your opponent!"

Tesoro then made it's way towards Chopper and Nami. Robin, who sensed the incoming danger then readied herself. However, one of the giants interrupted her from protecting Chopper and Nami. The giant then positioned itself between her and Chopper's.

"Kuh!"

Tesoro stopped when he reached Chopper and Nami's position. He then smiled wickedly and said, "You two are next." Chopper then felt his tear on the verge of falling from his eyes once again. "Hand over that woman."

"N-n-no! I-I-I re-ref-use!" Chopper said stuttering.

"Ahhh?! You refuse? I'm not asking for your approval!" Tesoro said intimidatingly.

"I-I-I'm also p-part o-of their t-team!" Chopper said with a newlyfound courage.

Tesoro stood still. "I see." He then smiled wickedly.

Suddenly, Chopper flew away from Nami. His back then hit the wall making Chopper cough out blood.

"Looks like you can now disobey my orders. It seems that you need my discipline once again." Tesoro said as he held a whip made out of gold. Chopper then trembled in fear again as he remembered how Tesoro treated him during his imprisonment. As Tesoro took his step, his right foot was stopped by a sudden grasp of hand.

"L...le...lea..ve hi-m a..lo..ne..."

"Hm?"

"I..m the o...ne you wa...nt, i..isn't..i...it?"

"Oohhh!!! Namiiii!!! You're alive!!! Thank goodness!!" Tesoro yelled filled with sarcasm. Nami tried to stand however her body refused to listen.

"N-nami..." Chopper said.

"D..don't wo..rry. I won't...le-let any..thing ha..ppen to...you." Nami smiled weakly towards Chopper.

"Y-you.." Chopper said.

"T-Tesoro, yo-your time o-of ter-ror is o-ver." Nami said trying to support herself with her baton. She panted heavily while giving Tesoro her most deadly look.

"Nami! Don't be reckless!" Robin shouted from afar.

"Shit-!" Zoro cursed.

"Z-Zeus!" Nami yelled. A white cloud with a cap suddenly appeared from her orange baton.

"Ohoh. What are you gonna do with that puny cloud of yours?" Tesoro smirked.

"Heh. Looks like I've b-een under-estimated. Zeus, it's...time."

"Are you sure you can handle it, Nami? You're really worned out." Zeus said.

"D-don't worry. I'm o-okay. Le-t's do this, Z-Zeus!" Nami raised her baton up as she started to glow.

"Ehh, what kind of entertainment is this, Nami? Eh?" Tesoro laughed with sinister watching as Nami struggled maintaining her posture. As Nami felt that she have gathered up an enormous amount of lightning, she then looked at Tesoro with her eyes ready to kill.

"Eat this, you piece of shit!!" Nami yelled and striked her baton downward. Suddenly, a big wave of lightning made its way towards Tesoro. Chopper, who was nearby, flew away from the sudden impact.

"Nami! You idiot-!" Zoro yelled.

"Your body won't last! Stop it, Nami!" Robin added.

However, they were both unheard. Nami's lightning made large amount of dust, strong gust of wind and rocks and objects flew everywhere. Few minutes later, Nami's attack halted. She panted heavily as what she did made a great toll on her body. Energy left her and she started to fell on her knees. Her eyes started to blur and her hand held her head in place. As she settled, their surroundings became quiet and still. Tesoro's men who were in the hall a while ago were now gone. Apparently, they were blown out from the hall because of the impact of Nami's lightning.

"A-amazing..." Chopper said in awe.

Nami, whose consciousness is about to disappear, once again focused to where Tesoro was standing. As the dusts were about to settle, she could see a silhoutte amidst the dusts.

"Is that all, Nami?"

Everyone in the hall had their eyes widened. Their eyes fixated on the man, who was supposed to be unconscious, still standing at the center of the dusts that were now settling at the ground. Chopper was sweating heavily upon seeing that Nami's attack was not able to down Tesoro. The said man crackled his neck and smirk. "That tickles." He said. Nami's eyes and body trembled in fear as she realized her attacks had no effect.

"My turn." Tesoro said, curling his hands into fists unleashing massive amounts of golds. "I must repay you for that entertainment, shouldn't I?!" He laughed and smirk while looking at Nami. When he felt that the power he released has reached the peak that he preferred, he finally stated, "It was nice meeting you dear! _Sayonara_!" His accumulated gold suddenly shifted its direction to Nami's and swiftly made its way towards her with a powerful impact.

"YOU BASTARD-!!!"

"NAMIIII-!!!" Chopper and Robin shouted at the top of their lungs. Nami, who tried to move, fell onto the ground and cannot move due to exhaustion when she attacked Tesoro.

_This is it, huh?_ She then closed her eyes bracing herself for the incoming impact.

.

.

.

!!!

Author's Note:

Pardon me for a very slow update. There's too many schoolworks due to online classes and hws during this pandemic. Stay safe everyone!


	5. SpecialOp:SEITF

CHAPTER 5

Suddenly, the accumulated gold stopped inches from Nami's body. Tesoro became startled as he realized that his attack was stopped midway.

"Huh? What is this? What happened?!" Tesoro looked at his hands with confused and puzzled look. He once again reached out his arms towards Nami, attempting to continue his attack. However, it failed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Tesoro screamed with frustration. Suddenly, he vomitted large amounts of blood. His accumulated gold suddenly cracked and fell on the ground.

"Heh." A smirk.

Tesoro shifted his gaze towards the limp body in front of him. Nerves appeared at Tesoro's face showing how frustrated and angry he was.

"IS THIS YOUR DOING? B*TCH, WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU DO?!" He yelled.

"Serves you right, you f*cking bastard." Nami said. She attempted to raise her body but failed.

"YOU B*TCH-!" Tesoro made its way towards Nami, however no further actions were made by his body. "WHY THE F*CK CAN'T I MOVE?!"

"You fell right into my trap, *ssh*le."

"HAH?!"

"Chopper, a little help here, please?" Nami laughed weakly while looking at Chopper. The latter was dumbfounded because of what happened, however, Nami's voice brought him back to reality. He gulped. "O-okay." He then made its way to Nami's body and assisted her into a sitting position leaning her back towards a big rock behind her. "Thank you, dear." Nami smiled at Chopper which reassured him that she was not in trouble. She then looked at Tesoro with an evil smirk.

"Do you really think I would give you a normal drink with a normal drug? You, of all people?" Nami said.

"HAH?"

"Your drink earlier...the one who prepared it was me." She smirked weakly. Tesoro kept silent with his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Before it was delivered to your room, I snuck into the winery room and made your drink..." she paused. She looked at Tesoro and grinned evilly. "...with a dissolved sea prism tablet." She continued. Tesoro paled. "Well, of course, that wouldn't be all. The wine that you drank...was specially made by our gentleman cook."

"And?" Tesoro trembled in anger upon hearing Nami's plan. She smirked widely. "Well, I only instructed him to make a wine out of sea prism. A strong one, that's all." She shuffled from her position. "And in addition to that, that dissolved tablet would be activated when it comes in contact with my lightning, special thanks to our genius inventor."

"And?" Tesoro said, with his face shadowed by his hair.

"Oh, what do you mean, 'and'?"

"That's not the reason why I can't move, bitch."

"Ahaha, as expected of Tesoro-sama! Correct! I casted a spell on you when I grabbed your feet." Tesoro then had a flashback of what happened. "A spell of binding." Nami said grinning weakly. Tesoro was now fuming in anger. He struggled to break through Nami's spell until his veins started to pop up on his face and body.

"AARRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!" He persisted on breaking free of Nami's binding spell and at last he suceeded in moving little by little. He tried to make his way towards Nami and Chopper. Seeing his efforts, Chopper hugged Nami's arm tightly. One could already hear his strong hearbeat if they were slight closer to Chopper. As Tesoro fought hard with the binding spell, he was able to close the distance between him and Nami, now emitting his deadly aura.

"Captain, Eveyone, i'll leave it to you. I'm already tired." Nami thought to herself. As Tesoro was able to reduce their distance, he raised his fist and made it's way towards Nami. However, his attempt failed. A hand blocked his fist. An extended rubber hand. Tesoro's eyes grew wide and followed the end of the extended hand, landing on to the standing Captain of the opposing crew who was throwing death glares onto him. The said captain gritted his teeth and put his other hand onto his earpiece.

"Do it."

Suddenly, vines grew from where Tesoro was standing, locking his actions and prevented his from further movement.

"Midori boshi: Sea Devil!"

There was no time for Tesoro to be suprised as after the vines locked his movements, he was suddenly kicked with a strong impact.

"Diable Jambe: Flambage shot!"

He flew towards the swordsman who was now preparing his stance to receive the flying Tesoro.

"Ul-Tora Gari!"

"Aarrrgghh!!"

Zoro's attack made Tesoro flew towards the Captain. As Luffy saw him close the distance, he readied his stand preparing to receive the blown Tesoro.

"Never...Ever...Underestimate...a...STRAWHAT!!"

"Gear Second Buso!"

"Gomu gomu no Red Hawk!!"

"AHHHHH!!!!"

_Damn...y-you...a..ll_. Tesoro thought to himself before he lost his consciousness. Luffy stood tall beside the unconscious body of Tesoro.

.

.

.

"Nami! Are you okay?" Chopper asked helping Nami to sit properly from her position.

"Yeah, i'm fine, Chopper.." Nami smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm right beside you but I wasn't able to protect you at all."

Nami looked at the dejected Chopper. Cute. She smiled widely and placed her hand on top of Chopper's head.

"Don't worry about it too much, Chopper. And what are you saying? You protected me a while ago! Thank you very much, Chopper."

"O...okay! You're welcome, Nami!"

"I can't believe you had a hard time defeating that giant, Marimo." Sanji said with a smug look at his face. Zoro looked at him disgustingly and replied, "Shut it, Ero cook. I have my reasons."

"Oho, and what would that be?"

"'Course can't tell you, curly brows."

"Argghhh????!!!!"

"Ahaha, you two really do get along." Robin butted in. "How?!" Zoro replied.

"Hanaaaaa-chwaaaaan!!! Are you hurt??" Sanji said making his way towards Robin.

"Yeah, i'm okay. Don't worry." Robin smiled.

"Hey! You two men over there! Ready to collect Tesoro and his crews body!" Nami shouted from the other side of the room.

"Nami! Don't shout! It'll make your condition worse!" Chopper scolded Nami.

"Ahahaha~"

"Roger, Nami-swaaaaan!!!" Zoro and Sanji made their way towards dozen of bodies lying everywhere the hall.

"Nami! Are you okay?" Robin said making her way towards Nami and Chopper.

"Yeah, thanks to our Dr. Chopper here."

"B-baka! C-calling me Doctor won't make me happy~!" Chopper said, his face reddened and smiled awkwardly (but very happy on the inside.)

Luffy, who was watching everything from the stage, smiled. He jumped from the stage dragging Tesoro's limp body towards his crew.

"Yo, Everyone!" Luffy grinned.

"Man, you sure know how to make people work too much, Captain." Usopp said walking towards everyone.

"Now, don't say that, Sogeking. You're right on time, Good job!" Luffy replied grinning.

"Captain, Sogeking, stop talking and go help in collecting the bodies. We are to hand them to the National Investigations Unit at 20 minutes."

"Roger!"

"Okay!"

As if remembering something, Luffy stopped on his tracks and turned, walking towards in front of Nami. He removed his glove and squatted in front of Nami, looking at her with an intense eyes. Nami, who was startled with Luffy's action, blushed hard.

"Wh-what?" Nami blurted out nervously.

"Are you okay now?" Luffy said with a serious but gentle tone.

"Eh? Y-yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about it!" Luffy continuously stared at Nami making the latter blushed madly. Luffy broke their silence by putting a hand on top of Nami's head.

"Well, that's good!" Luffy grinned.

"Y-yeah, thanks." Nami continued to blushed madly. Luffy, who was drowned on his thoughts, unconsciously slided his hands from the top of Nami's head down to her cheeks and caressed it slowly with his thumb.

"E-eh?! Wait a-, what are you-, Captain?!"

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you_." Luffy mumbled quietly to himself. He looked through his mask, tracing the facial features of Nami with his eyes. In his thoughts, He thanked his mask for hiding whatever expression he is making as of the moment.

"H-Hm? Sorry, what was that, Captain?" Nami asked.

"Hm? Nothing!" Luffy said with a cheerful tone. "Chopper, thank you for tending to Nami!" He said wearing his gloves back.

"You're welcome!" said Chopper. Luffy stood and went back to where he should be doing his job right now.

Robin, who was watching the entire scene, smiled and said quietly, "_Ara ara_."

.

.

.

Dozens of police, reporters, and journalists were waiting for outside the building. They stood and waited in anticipation, hearing that the famous bank owner, Tesoro, was targeted by the famous organization and that he was already taken down.

"Hey, if the Special Elite Investigation Task Force was on the move, does that mean that the issue with Tesoro was very serious?"

"Yeah, considering that they only move when it involves serious crimes."

"Hey! Look over there!"

Everyone on the ground looked up to the roof of the building as they heard the fuss. There, they saw the silhouttes of the famous organization in front of the moon.

"Sogeking." Luffy said.

"Roger." On cue, Usopp readied his weapon and focused on one of the police's cars. He pulled the trigger on his gun and a card was released reaching one of the cars. Everyone saw what Usopp did, and one of the polices reached for the card. He gave the card to their Police Captain. He nodded as he read what was on the card.

"Everyone! Create a barrier and escort the criminal and his people unto the van!"

"Roger, Captain!"

The captain straightened his back and put his straight hand onto his eyebrows and shouted, "SALUTE!" All police followed their Captain's order, straightened their back and saluted to the SEITF.

Quietly, the SEITF jumped towards the opposite direction and disappeared to the dark.

Author's Note: Sorry for a short chapter 5. Thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate it! Look forward to the next chapters! Thank you!


End file.
